the tall dark stranger
by Ayeisha goddess of lust
Summary: hey guys this is a story which i made up on my own...plz try.this story was in my head for quiet a long time...aya is a average gril good mannerd her aunt wants to get her married but she turns them all down until a dark stranger passes by
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and a stormy night, the rain danced against the windows….tip, tap, tip, and tap…..I sat on the floor…staring into space…deep in thought.

My Aunt Loran, sitting on the chair behind me, combing my hair slowly and softly. I closed my eyes loving the feeling. Ever since I turned 18, a few weeks ago, my Aunt is trying to find me a suitor, but I turned them all down.

I'm not that pretty I have chestnut brown hair, big brown eyes; I'm curvy and average weight.

My aunts fed up of me she gives me these lectures saying that if I don't find a husband, I'll grow old and no man would want me, she also says that women are supposed to do whatever their husbands want.

But I disagree, I want to fall in love myself, I want to find my own man, who'll love me and would love me for eternity, who would treat me as his equal.

I try not to go out much because of other males wanting to court me and watch me…I feel very uncomfortable, especially when they try to look into the house….for me.

My 18 year old cosine sister who's 6 months older than me was sitting on the sofa looking bored. She has blue eyes and blond hair and too big of a cleavage, which she shows off.

We both hate each other…well more like hate me ever since I moved in when I was younger….my parents had died in an accident…ever since I stayed here with my aunt…and my cosine Stella having a grudge on me. She either tries to be better than me or she tries to make my life hard….most of the time.

I looked at her across from where I am sitting and she gave me a hard and dirty look. I just rolled my eyes. My aunt humming her favourite tune, Stella looking bored and I well I'm deep in thought talking to myself.

I sat there listening to the rhythm of the rain tapping against the window…when a loud banging came at our front door.

We all jumped from where we were, I could actually hear all our hearts thumping in and out of our chests.

My aunt made a move to open the door…she looked through the peep hole first, looked at me and Stella and opened the door.

She stood there still; we both crept up slowly until we heard my aunt speak.

"Hello….can I help you" she said

"ma'am" he said his dark voice wrapping around me in a dark chill, his husky voice sent my heart racing through the storm.

"Yes" aunt loran said

"My names Bastian De Kool, I am a royal and I was in my car when it broke down in the storm, I was wondering around trying to find someone who could help me find my way" I heard, and I loved the sound of his voice, yet it scared me, right to my spine.

"Oh my, are you alright, please come in you might catch a cold"

I saw him nod and walk the back of his head towards me as he thanked aunt loran.

"Aya, Stella, come here and greet our guest, he will be staying here for a while, so I want you to do everything he says and treat him at home" she said

He turned and looked at me straight in the eye, my breathing had stopped, my heart in my chest thumped faster than ever. He was beautiful…he had a masculine jaw which showed me that he Knows how to demand, his ears small yet go with id face….and oh is eyes…his eyes were green and hazel both together, his lips soft yet rough and demanding.

His body was buff, hunky and big…..i could feel myself get hotter by the second. His dirty sandy blond hair looks black in the dark but in the light you could see his true features.

He smirked at me as if he knew what I was thinking, I looked down…I could feel my face heating up as I walked over to my aunt.

"Yes aunt" I said quietly as I kept my gaze at her.

"I want you to take Mr De Kool upstairs and show him his room and make sure he is comfortable"

"Yes Ma'am"

I was about to show him the way to his room until Stella came in flirting with him. She pushed me out of the way, I stumbled but I held myself up right giving her a glare which as usual she ignored.

"Hi I'm Stella Ayas cosine and daughter of loran" she, invading his personal space and I swear she was giving him a seductive look and she wanted him to look down her shirt.

"Pleasure to meet you Stella" he shook her hand before letting it drop.

My aunt nudged me giving me a glare, which shows that I have to introduce myself to him.

I walked up to him as he turned to face me…I swallowed the lump I my throat and introduced myself.

"Hello, m-my name is Aya Blackburn, nice to meet u sir"

"Pleasure to meet you too, such a young woman like you, well it would be a pleasure to meet my lady." He said shaking my hand and bringing it up to his lips leaving an electric shock shooting inside me. I pulled my hand away, keeping it close I gave him a small smile and nodded at me.

"Well Aya why don't you show Mr De Kool his room…..now!" said aunt loran annoyed.

I nodded at mentioned for him to follow me leaving a very angry Stella behind. We went up the stairs and walked into the guest room.

"This is your room sir" I showed him the room with a king size bed and a lock on the door with his own bathroom.

"I hope you like it sir and would you like anything else" I asked him quietly

His eyes roamed around the room and finally meeting mine…my heart beat increased a huge amount.

"It's perfect, couldn't have asked for anything better" he looked right at me and I had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the room he was staying in.

"Would you like anything else sir?" I repeated to him trying to ignore the look he was giving me.

"Please call me Bastian no need for that"

"Yes s-….I mean Bastian…I'll just leave you to freshen up"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I closed my door, banging it shut.

My heart racing through my chest, so hard to forget the image of him in my head.

…

We all were called down to dinner; aunt loran said she had made roast with potatoes and for dessert cherry pie.

We sat down on the chairs, Mr De Kool next to Stella, while I'm right opposite him with Aunt Loran on my left.

We all served dinner, I had a small meal as usual while Stella pilled hers and so did Bastian. We ate in silence all of us until Stella started to flirt with Mr De Kool again.

She was closer than usual and started touching his arm, he look down at her hand and gave her a look, which she obviously missed. She was half on his lap whispering fuck me signals in his ear.

He leaned back, finished his dinner and gave Stella another look which sent of warning signals in my brain. My heart speed up faster and my breathing hardened, I looked down trying to ignore the two and felt eyes staring at me.

I looked up from what I was eating and meet with Mr De Kools eyes. He smiled at me who had felt more like a smirk, I swallowed the lump in my throat and his eyes stayed on mine even if Stella tried to keep his attention…..but she failed.

His gaze was on mine and I had a feeling that all his attention was on me and not going to leave me.

The tension broke when aunt loran had said that it was time to clean up.

I jumped and hurriedly went to help her.

However I didn't miss the dirty look sweet Stella gave me.

I had felt Bastian's eyes follow my every move the whole way. I went up to him and took all his dishes, I felt his breath brush my breast and felt a hot teasing pain of pleasure.

I bit my lip so that I could hold back my moan and straightened; I looked into his eyes and saw amusement and hunger.

I bit the inside of my cheek and went to wash the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Dream

_Everyone went to bed that night, the new guest right in the next room sleeping on his bed, Aya, her aunt and her cosine Stella asleep peacefully._

I felt a breath brush my breasts as I opened my eyes and saw Mr De Kool on top of me. I stopped breathing as I looked right into his eyes. He smiled as he held my arms above my head. He licked my lips, biting and sucking. My breathing became harder and harder as I started to feel some sort of pain in my womanhood.

His lips brushed mine biting my lip to gain entrance. I automatically open up for his, I could feel his tongue slip into my mouth, I moaned sucking on his tongue and he grunted. He leaned into me I could feel the stiff flesh against my clit.

His lips left mine and started kissing down my neck as he pushed his hips towards mine, I gasped as he did, and my body, a wave of pleasure as he reached down my breast and bit it hard. I felt pain, but I liked it, the pleasure flooded through my body like a bucket of cold water on a hot summer's day.

He continued to thrust against me, teasing me as he held my nipple,

Then he had done something I had never felt in my life…..his hand went down as he concentrated on my breast, he went under finding my clit and started to rub me, I moaned wanting more, I then felt him slip a finger inside of me bringing it in and out, I felt my abdomen clench, I threw my head back and screamed his name.

That feeling had passed a short while, sweat tickled down my neck, I heard him laugh, dark and seductive, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking straight at me with eyes that say that he's going to devour me.

He started to rub against me again, much slower this time, but he didn't take his eyes off my and I could take my eyes off him either. I could feel that he was teasing me.

He was going so slowly, that it was killing me, I never felt this hungry before, I tried to wriggle underneath him, tried to make him go faster but he would just lift himself and chuckle.

"Please" I said desperately

"Please what?"

"I need you" I whispered I looked into his eyes as he knelt back and undid his trousers.

I saw his horn clearly from his boxers; he slipped off the last bit of clothing and leaned into me again. I looked into his eyes and saw the hazel green disappear in to a black hole. His eyes turned pitch black, I saw no light in them; fear ran down my spine faster than the speed of lightning. My eyes widened with fear, I opened my mouth to tell him to stop. He positioned himself at my entrance and shot up inside me, I screamed in pain…

….


	4. Chapter 4 Trapped

Chapter 4 Trapped

I shot up from the bed, drenched in sweat, my chest hurt and my breathing became fast and hard. I looked around and found myself in my room in the dark. My heart rate started to slow down as I feel back into my bed, starring up at the ceiling.

I couldn't go back to sleep, not only that but I was scared I would be trapped like that again.

It was 4 in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. Time passed by slowly and that dream still replayed in my head over and over again. I had felt so real and I could feel my body tinkling.

The hours passed by so slowly, I started to pace until it was my normal time to wake up.

At 7am I went down stairs and started to clean up, going through my normal routine.

Aunt loran had come down and hopped in to the shower, and then Stella came down shot me a nasty look and went to the kitchen.

I made breakfast for everyone the old eggs on toast with orange juice.

Everyone was at the table, except Bastian, aunt loran went upstairs to check on him and came down with a smile on her face, followed by a very wet yet clean De Kool.

"Sorry I'm late I was in the shower, my apologies" he smiled and sat down at the table.

"It's alright, you can take as much time as you like" Stella said and smiled, he smiled back at her before turning to me he smiled.

"Good morning" he said in a husky voice. "Morning" I said in a small tone. I turned away from his gaze, getting my food ready and then sitting in my seat.

…

We ate in silence and every now and then I would steal a glance at Mr De Kool.

My aunts told Stella her chores, like cleaning her room and wash her clothes and hang them outside. I had to clean the kitchen and the living room and I also had to clean my room and wash my own cloths. Sometimes it's not fair because I always get more chores than Stella but I'm used to it now so I don't really care anymore, I just get on. Well sometimes I try because Stella usually whines all the time even though she has much less of a job than me.

I got up and took in everyone's dishes, I was about to start cleaning, when I heard aunt loran tell something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Aya I want you to clean Mr De Kools cloths too his need a washing, so when you are done you do that because I have to run and get some supplies it might take a while but I should be back before dinner alright"

I opened my mouth to say something but Bastian came in.

"Really loran that's not necessary, don't put more on her shoulder ill so it myself" he looked over at me and smiled.

"Are you sure Bastian, she can do it for you while you rest"

"No, no it's alright I'll do it myself, don't put too many pressure on her, a beautiful woman like her should be cared for." He still had his eyes on me, not leaving me; I could feel his eyes burning me.

"alright, Aya u carry on with your chores but when you are finished, take Bastian to the well and wash the cloths and make sure he does it right stay with him"

"Yes aunt loran" and I carried on with my chores.

Aunt loran had gone to get her ready, Stella had gone to clean her room, and I was left just to wash the dishes. I hadn't heard Bastian leave and I also hadn't heard him come up next to me.

I felt something warm radiating behind my back, I also felt a warm sharp breath on my neck which makes my neck hairs stand up.

My breathing became hard, my heart started to beat rapidly inside my chest. I felt hands wrap tightly around my waist.

They spun me around and I came face to face with Bastian looking at me with lust in his eyes.

My breathing stopped like all the oxygen got stuck down my throat. He pulled me closer his hands tight, we were inches apart; I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Beautiful, so beautiful" he whispered, his hand was in my hair…..stroking it.

"Bastian…I need to finish my chores"

"I know" he said still focused on my hair.

He looked at me and smiled pulling me in tighter, his hands were gripping me hard, I could actually feel the bruises on my hips.

He pushed my against the sink, trapping me in between.

"I had a dream of you last night, you were so beautiful, all I could ever think of is you" he said " do you want to know what the dream was about?" he didn't wait for an answer " you in bed, with me touching you in places that you would never imagine a man would touch." "Your hair was spread onto a pillow will I was inside you. You screamed my name and the way you scream does things to me"

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his hard erection, I gasped at how hard it was.

"This is what you do to me" he said and he gave me a kiss on the cheek, before he went up the stairs.

Aunt loran had left, and I just finished cleaning my room soon I would have to take Bastian to wash his cloths. Still shaken up on what happened earlier between me and Bastian.

I got all my cloths that need washing, and went over to Bastian who was waiting on the sofa with his cloths right next to him.

"Bastian are you ready" he looked up when I said his name, smiled and nodded taking his cloths with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 you are mine

We went out to do our clothes, the well was quite far but it was good for a walk sometimes.

Bastian followed behind me I could feel him watch my every move, it was getting me uneasy.

….

Soon we had reached to where we wanted to go. I told him that I would wash his cloths for him but he insisted that he would be able to do it himself. I smiled at him and demonstrated how to do it.

He kept an eye on me the whole day while he was washing his own clothes.

I started washing my keeping an eye on his movements as well, just in case he did something wrong that would damage the material of his clothes.

It was getting quite cold and I started to shiver my left should started aching so I pushed my hair over to that shoulder hoping that my hair would radiate warmth to it so that it would stop aching.

I still shivered but my shoulder ach was decreasing so I started back on washing again.

It took us a couple of hours to wash the clothes and I was on my last batch.

I looked over at Bastian and he had seemed very concentrated on his work.

I know it's a sin to say this but that concentration look on his face had turned me on , he looked so focused, those eyes concentrating, that mouth firm, that jaw strong, his body tough and hunky and in control.

He had rolled his shirt up to his forearms; I could see all the muscle and veins.

His hands were big and beefy like any man hands should be, his legs fast and like an athlete.

My eyes trailed back up to him and he was staring at me.

I turned away quickly and blushed, I bit my lip hoping that he would jus carry on with his washing.

"You're cold" he said looking at me

"Hmmmmmm" , " oh no I'm fine" I smiled at him

"Yes you are" he said his voice…..husky?

His eyes lowered down, and I caught at what he was staring.

My cleaverage was showing…well this dress had gone tight but it can clearly reveal such things like my chest.

I blushed even harder, I looked at him and what I saw in his eyes was pure lust and hunger, it had made certain parts of my body ach.

My breathing started to get heavy as he made his way over to me. He sat down next to me, my eyes trailing every movement.

He looked at me with that emotion in his eyes that it made me suddenly crave for him

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek, his hand grabbed my hip so hard that I gasped.

He started to trail kisses down my keck, biting and sucking. He moved down furthermore until he reached to the top of my breasts. His two hands grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, he started biting and sucking, his face in between my breasts.

I gasped taking air into my lungs; my head tilted back, my two hands at the back of his head pulling him closer.

I closed my eyes taking in the feeling of him….all of sudden warmth spread through my body and I wrapped my arms over him.

I hummed and kissed the top of his head, he came up and looked at me, I gave him a shy smile and kissed him on the lips, deep and Longley.

He grabbed the back of my head as I was about to move back, his hand and fingers wrapping around my hair tugging and pulling me back. He deepened the kiss and he shoved his tongue through I tasted him, he tasted dark and fire mixed in honey.

I wanted more I became intoxicated and addicted to his scent.

…..

He sat me on his lap, hand still him my hair tongue still taking its territory; me.

I grabbed the front of his shirt tight and slowly rocked my hips against the crotch of his jeans.

I felt hid erection and gasped into his mouth and I bit his lip gently and started to suck it slowly. I let go out his lip added a little bit at the end.

I didn't stop I started to send a trail of kisses across his cheek ending at his ear. I stuck my tongue in his ear licking slowly and I had heard him moan and pull me in tighter.

I moved down to his ear lobe and nit it and sucked on it, he growled and my heart beat faster he flipped me on to the floor and lay on top of me.

His hips thrusting at mine, our lips met again, but this time it was hungrier and needier.

…..

We had stayed like that for a long time, until I had noticed that it was getting dark and I looked at Bastian.

I pulled him back and told him that it was getting late.

"Bastian we need to go"

"Why"

"Because my aunt's gunna worry and…uh….we stayed her for…..quite some time, plus my cousin is going to think something's up."

"ahh yes your lovable aunt and….Stella" he looked annoyed

I looked at him and smiled, I kissed him slowly on the lips. He smiled and I felt my heart leap.

"Common" I said and we both got up and left for the house.,

His hand found mine and we walked to the house hand in hand, with a smile on our faces.


End file.
